Another Alex Rider
by Emelhi
Summary: HIATUS...Alex is sent to America on another mission- this time with a partner. Throw them in a house filled with a few familiar SAS members with Scorpia lurking in the shadows. Will they be able to do what they are there for? Read
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh... well here goes nothing

it's my first story so dont hate me if its horrible

Disclaimer: I only wished I owned Alex Rider

* * *

Alex strolled through the halls reluctantly, not wanting to go to Alan Blunt's office where he was sure to be sent off on another mission. He briefly considered turning around and walking out of the Bank, but he knew it would be pointless as they would force him back.

He paused as he heard raised voices coming from the inside of Blunt's office.

"I'm not doing this again!" A young female voice yelled closer to the door than Alex expected and he stepped back hurriedly just as the door burst open and a girl, maybe a year younger than him marched through.

"You don't have a say in the matter." Blunt growled after the retreating figure. Alex walked in the office uninvited and plopped down in a chair as Blunt picked up the phone a dark look shot in his direction. "Please retrieve Miss Bolt and escort her back to my office." He put the phone down and looked up. "Hello Alex."

Alex scowled in response and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew what Blunt was going to ask him and he knew he would have to do it. No matter what he tried he ended up doing what M16 wanted every single time. That didn't mean he was going to make it easy.

All he wanted was to be a normal teenager who hung out with friends and was on the football team. Not that he would ever be normal now, but he still wanted out of the life M16 had forced him into.

"We need your help." Blunt said as Alex rolled his eyes.

_Really? I would have never guessed since you sent your people to pull me out of school._ Alex thought sarcastically as he remembered the scene that had taken place earlier. He had been in gym playing football when they sent an agent to pick him up, giving some lame excuse that he thought anybody could see through. He received a glare when he had pointed this out.

Against the agent's wishes he hadn't changed into "more appropriate clothes" and now he sat in Blunt's office in muddy and grass stained clothes. His hair was in a messy array and a dark mud streak made its way across his cheek.

Just then the door was opened and the girl that had marched out earlier was roughly pushed in by a large man. "I'll be right outside the door sir." The burly agent said to Blunt, but the comment was made more for the two teenagers benefit than anything. He closed the door but not before receiving a dirty look from the girl.

She turned back staring daggers at Blunt who looked oblivious he was receiving a death glare. He was studying some papers on his desk as Alex watched him, ignoring the girl all together. She stayed by the door, hip cocked to the side with crossed arms.

Nobody said anything until Blunt sighed and gestured to the girl. "Come sit down, I need to talk to you to." The girl rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath, but collapsed into the chair beside Alex. "Alex this is Kennedy Bolt, Miss Bolt this is Alex Rider."

She didn't so much as glance at Alex when the introduction was made, instead she was focused on Blunt, subconsciously twirling the slim ring on one of her fingers and she stared at him, waiting for him to get to the point. Alex sat slumped in his seat

Noticing this he continued warily. "A situation has risen in Southern California. We have reports..."

Much to Alex's surprise Kennedy cut him off. "Look. I can read about all this later. Just get this over with so I can leave." She had an American accent and spoke to Blunt with a boldness that impressed him. Most people shrunk back against the man's cold superior demeanor.

Blunt's eyes narrowed slightly but other than that he remained completely emotionless. "You two are being sent there as siblings to work this out. And Miss Bolt, your guardian has already made the decision for you that you will be doing this."

"Why can't he do this alone?" She asked jabbing a finger at Alex. It was a fair point he thought, and he probably would have asked the same if he thought of it first.

"Alex is too recognizable by himself." Alex noticed the surprised glance Kennedy shot in his direction but didn't react. In other words he had pissed off too many big guys and now too many people knew about the teenage spy. "You're part of his cover and since there are two of you, the mission will go twice as fast."

Alex's brow furrowed slightly. He didn't like working with partners-- it was just another thing you had to worry about. The two missions he had worked with others, they had all wound up dead.

Kennedy didn't look thrilled on the prospect of having a partner either, but what irked her most was the fact she was just cover.

In what he knew was bound to be a failed attempt, Alex spoke up. "I told you before I wasn't helping you again."

"Well we really can't do this without you. There's no way we would be able to get adult agents in without suspicion. I believe I heard something about Miss Starbright's visa is about to expire. That would be a shame, but I'm sure we could find you a boarding school to attend."

Alex knew that was coming but never the less felt a surge of anger rise up. Jack was the only reason he was still doing this. She was really the only person he had left and he wasn't about to get her sent away because of him.

"You don't leave me much of a choice." He said grimly and Blunt nodded in response.

"Yes well I have an important meeting I must attend so I'm afraid our little chat will have to be cut short." Blunt slid two folders across the table. "Here are your debriefings. You will be leaving in two days." He stood and walked out of the room without a glance back, leaving the two teens looking at each other.

* * *

Hmm... so help me out and tell me what you think.

emz


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok... So I know the title is really lame but I honestly didn't know what to call it so yea… sorry about that & Thanks to all you people who reviewed! so here we go again.. hopefully its alright...**

* * *

"That went well." Kennedy mumbled, her head resting in her hands in frustration. A slight smile flickered across Alex's face as he stood and grabbed a folder off the desk, flipping quickly through the pages.

Kennedy abruptly shot out of her chair and strode toward the door. "I've got to get out of this place." She paused at the doorway and turned around. "You coming or what?"

She didn't know her way out; she had been too busy fuming about her situation to pay attention the times she was 'escorted' to the office. But there was no way she was ever going to admit it; how professional would that be?

Alex looked up surprised by the offer. He wasn't going to go back to school today and wanted to avoid going home—knowing Jack would explode when she found out he was being shipped off again.

"Sure." He said nodding while grabbing the other folder. "Here, catch."

He called out unnecessarily as he tossed the information her way. She stiffened slightly when she realized he was planning on throwing it at her, briefly thinking all the loose papers would fly everywhere, but relaxed as soon as she remembered he was an agent and wouldn't be that stupid.

She caught it easily and flipped it over to see a thick clip holding everything together. Her inspection didn't go unnoticed by Alex who had a small smile playing across his lips when she looked up.

"What?" She asked annoyed at his amused expression.

"You thought the papers were going to fly everywhere when I threw it." He stated.

"No." She replied haughtily. "I…" She trailed off when his eyebrows raised and sighed, admitting defeat. "Fine, yeah I did, okay? How was I supposed to know?" He opened his mouth but Kennedy continued. "You know what? Don't answer that."

"Okay well have you eaten?" Alex asked completely changing the subject and throwing Kennedy off guard for a second. They had pulled Alex out of school before lunch and now he just really wanted something to eat.

At the mention of food Kennedy's stomach growled and she grinned. "Nope. Got somewhere in mind?"

They walked through the halls receiving curious looks from those who didn't know why a couple of teenagers were walking through M16 headquarters. Kennedy had pointed this out when she first noticed it. "I get why they would be surprised to see me, but don't they know you work here?" She had asked.

Alex frowned and tensed up. "I don't _work _for them. Plus nobody would believe that one of the top agents is a teenager."

"What do you mean you don't work for them?" Kennedy asked perplexed. "Why do you…"

Alex cut her off sharply. "Blackmail." He made it clear he didn't want to talk about it. Kennedy wanted to know more but decided not to push it, knowing the situation would come up again reversed and she wouldn't want to spill her guts either.

They walked through the streets talking quietly about a number of things, none of which mattered. They skittered around any topics that might stir up unwanted questions, relieving them both from trying to explain complicated pasts.

Kennedy stared at her shoes as she walked, listening to Alex answer one of her questions. She was glad they got along, it would be miserable working with someone who hated your guts. It had happened before and Kennedy was in no rush to let it happen again. Sure, they had only just met but they hit off well, having many of the same interests (not to mention the whole teenage spy thing they had going on).

Kennedy noticed Alex had stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked up. His face was tense and his whole body language suggested something was wrong. Looking around the sreet Kennedy noticed that it was deserted, which was odd considering it was just after lunch and several restraunts lines the road. Kennedy was paying more attention now, aware of little details that she hadn't bothered with before. They sped up their stroll to a brisk pace and continued down the rest of the street silently.

Alex step stuttered to a stop right before they passed in front of a alley, but Kennedy's momentum kept her going forward until Alex's hand snapped out and pulled her back firmly just as three dark figures stepped out in front of them. Kennedy shot a quick look of amazement at Alex, wondering how he figured out the men were in the alley, there was no way he could have seen them. She would have walked right into their ambush if he hadn't reached out and pulled her back. Shaking off the rattled feeling she had she swept a quick look behind her, seeing two more burly men walking towards them.

"Two more coming behind us." She whispered, too quietly for the strange men to hear.

"I know." Kennedy shot another look at him. How did he know? He'd had his eyes trained on the three figures closing in on them the the entire time. _Hmm... maybe it was an acquired skill he could teach me sometime_ she thought, thinking again about how his senses seemed much more keen then hers. _Bad Kennedy. You have to focus, worry about that later. _She scolded herself silently.

The two groups of men closed in coming together in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing the teens backs to the wall. Alex stepped in front of Kennedy slightly shielding her from the men.

The men laughed slightly. "Trying to protect her Rider?" The one in front sneered and Kennedy stared at him. He knew Alex? It dawned on her that the ambush had been set up for them, well Alex really, instead of for the first passerby as Kennedy had originally thought. "You know, I think we should change our plan men. Rider here should have to suffer and see us kill his girlfriend first." Said thug number 1

Girlfriend? She thought, biteing back a shriek of laughter. Alex was good looking-- no denying that, but he was so not her type. "I guess he doesn't see the family resemblance." She said, not able to resist commenting. The part about her being killed had totally passed her by. She had been threatened too many times to feel personally offended by any of it any more.

Alex surprised her by laughing and thug number 1 narrowed his eyes, not happy that he was being laughed at. He immediately lurched forward flanked on both sides with the 4th thug directly behind him. Alex pushed her back further and her back was pressed up against the wall. Did he think she was helpless? Honestly, she though rolling her eyes, all guys seemed to think they had to protect her. She pushed herself off the wall, alert and ready for a fight briefly noticing Alex had already knocked one unconscious and another was trying to get off the ground.

Thug number 5 came at her slowly with a cocky grin on his face. She noticed he was smaller than the others, not so built and looked a few years younger. She walked right up to him, her head tilted slightly and her eyes wide staring straight at him. "Hi." she said with a coy smile as he looked stunned. Most people were when they looked her in the eye. Unlike normal people, her eyes weren't blue or brown or even green. They were violet, as in purple. He stared at her shocked and she took the opportunity to pull back and slug him straight in the nose.

With two thugs down for the count her shot a look at Kennedy to see how she was holding up. He saw her little display and couldn't help grinning. It was a very interesting technique, though he had to admit it seemed to be very effective for her. She looked over and saw Alex expression and shrugged slightly before her eyes widened at something behind him.

He ducked and the fist meant for Alex's head sailed harmlessly through air making Kennedy sigh with relief. She turned back thug number 5 and laid into him attacking between blocks with every ounce of anger she had at M16 and her 'guardians'. He was weakening and Kennedy saw her opening. She threw a easy punch he caught and threw back just as she was hoping. Following her momentum in a circle she jumped, landing a high kick to the side of his head as he crumpled to the ground unconscious.

She turned around in time to see the last man collapse to the ground with Alex standing over him. Who was this boy? Kennedy thought in wonderment. She was pretty good in combat, but Alex had taken on three more people in the same amount of time. She didn't even know that was possible. All she knew she was happy he was on her side.

"Still hungry?" He asked lightly, as if nothing had happened.

"Famished." She replied and with a grin as they continued on in search of something they both wanted to eat.

* * *

**Well... theres that I guess. its a lot longer than the other chapter but i didn't know where to stop it... i really don't like the whole fight scene thing, so if u could help me out with that stuff and give me idea that would help. Thanks for reading... REVIEW**

**emz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm... heres the next chapter**

**so yea... here you go**

* * *

The next day Alex went to school, trying to ignore the fact that he would be 'disappearing' the next day. It wasn't very often Alex got a chance to warn Tom he would be taking off for a while, and he was antsy wanting to explain the change of events.

He had been running late this morning and hadn't seen Tom before classes so he had to wait until gym to explain things to him. When the bell rang Alex was the first person out the door, hurrying through the halls to find Tom.

"Alex?" Tom asked in disbelief when he saw Alex walk into the locker room. He hadn't been expecting to see Alex for a couple of weeks. "What are you doing here?"

Alex gave him a sharp look and lowered his voice so only he and Tom could hear. "You already know where I went yesterday right?" Alex asked knowing that Tom would have figured it out. Alex did a quick check around him to make sure no one was listening and proceeded to tell Tom about the meeting and Kennedy. He left a lot of stuff out, but it was enough for Tom.

Tom had all kinds of questions for him even though he had gotten the super shortened story. "So what's she like?" He asked referring to Kennedy as they walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

All their classmates were huddled together and whispering among themselves. Alex pushed his way to the front of the group. "What's going on…" He trailed off when he saw the two people talking to the gym teacher. "Oh God."

Tom looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"That's Kennedy." Alex said flatly. What was she doing here? She must have heard him because she shifted sideways slightly and threw a glance in his direction. When she saw him she smiled.

"That's her? Dude, you're so lucky." Alex looked at Tom who was staring at Kennedy who had turned back, but it was obvious to Alex she was still listening. He had never really thought about it before, he supposed she was really pretty. Her blonde hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls and her violet eyes always were bright and alert.

Some of his classmates had begun to pay attention to what he was saying. "You know her?" One kid asked.

As Alex nodded he heard a snort from beside him. "Yeah, right Rider. You couldn't get someone like that if you tried." Nick Paulson commented. Nick was popular and had a big group of friends who seemed to get away with everything.

Alex rolled his eyes and looked up at Kennedy who had a glint to her eyes as she turned to the group slightly. She had heard that last comment, Alex thought warily, and had something in mind, he could tell.

Right on cue she turned her whole body towards the kids and a mask of pure happiness covered her features. "Alex?" She squealed as she hurried over to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked in her ear as he tried to pry her off him. She wasn't budging easily.

"What does it look like?" She asked whispered softly before grinning and pulling back. "Oh Alex I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice that didn't sound anything like what Alex was used to her talking in. It sounded so… fake.

She winked at him quickly then shot a look at Nick who was staring at the two of them. "You know him?" Nick sputtered out.

"Yep. Isn't he great?" Kennedy gushed as she clung to his arm and Alex rolled his eyes, aware that Tom was staring at him. He shook his head slightly.

"Don't ask me. I have no idea what she's doing." He said in a low voice to Tom, whose eye brows went way up, but he nodded and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

"Uh…Alex?" Nick asked in disbelief. "B-but he's such a…" He paused looking for the word to describe Alex best. "A druggie loser!" He ended up finishing and Alex snorted. His classmates believed all kinds of things about him.

"Alex?" Kennedy squealed and shook her head sincerely. "No. You must be thinking of someone else." She rattled on quickly playing up her American accent. "Alex is just ah-mazing! He visits me all the time and is just so good at soccer…whoops I meant football." She said corrected herself in a giggle.

Alex had had enough and he dragged her far enough away that the rest of his class couldn't hear them. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Well I had to go talk to Blunt today and he thought that we should get you right away, on account of there being danger and all those creepy guys from yesterday." She explained in one breath.

"You told them about that?" Alex asked angrily. "Why would you do that?"

Kennedy looked taken back for just a second. "Why wouldn't I?" She demanded. "I'm sorry if I don't let people attack me then not say anything about it after words." She snapped. "Plus how was I supposed to know that I wasn't supposed to tell?" She sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

Alex took a breath to clam down. He guessed it wasn't really her fault, but still. "So now what are they going to do, lock me away until tomorrow?" He asked sarcastically.

Kennedy grinned. "Of course not, we get to leave a day early."

O joy, Alex thought sarcastically. "So what's the excuse this time?" He asked wondering how they were going to get him out of the school. With Kennedy along they couldn't say it was a doctor's appointment or anything.

"Well Wolf said we were going to..." but Alex didn't hear the rest of her sentence. He swiftly turned to stare at the man that had come in with Kennedy. He hadn't paid attention to him before, but now he looked at him carefully. Alex groaned slightly when he recognized the man talking to the gym teacher and a man he hadn't noticed before lingering at the door to the gymnasium. K-Unit was back.

* * *

**So I have this thing going on right now. its called writers block**

**and yeah don't know how to deal with it... so review and help me out**

**thanks!**

**Emz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! thanks to all of you who reviewed... i especially liked some of the cures for writers block...lol. its not really gone since i have no clue where im going with this, so if you guys could help me out, that would be awesome. to those of you who are asking when this takes place, well im not really sure. i havent read the books in a while and can't remember which one is which, so yeah sorry about that. if i ever figure it out though, you'll be the first to know! **

What were Eagle and Wolf doing here? Alex thought with a frown. Even after Point Blanc, he wasn't really comfortable in their company. The weeks he had spent training with them had been hell. He wasn't forgetting about it anytime soon.

Wolf had been the worst. He had tried to get Alex kicked out of training. Alex had saved Wolf's butt when he kicked him out of the plane and now they had a kind of mutual truce. They weren't friends, but they could deal. Hopefully.

"Alex?" Kennedy was waving her hand in Alex's face. "Alex!"

"Huh?" He was looking at Eagle, who was talking to the teacher.

"Oh, never mind." She said with a sigh. "Just go with it, okay?"

Alex looked back at Eagle uncertainly. What would he be getting himself into? But he didn't really have any other choice. "Sure." He said with a shrug.

Kennedy grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the conversing adults. They fell silent just before Alex stopped in front of them.

No one said anything for a second. Eagle just grinned at Alex idiotically. "So," the teacher began awkwardly "everything is taken care of then. Alex, just make sure you keep up with your homework. This could really help you I think."

Alex had no idea what he was talking about, but went with it and nodded and mumbled "of course sir."

"Now run along now and get changed, I hear you need to leave immediately." Eagle nodded solemnly and Alex rolled his eyes as he turned away from the adults. Run along now? Seriously, what was he a little kid?

He walked back to the group of students who were still all clumped together chattering, excited to have someone to talk about. "Distract them." He said to Kennedy as he pushed her towards the group and pulled Tom into the locker room with him.

"What's going on?" Tom asked as soon as they were away from everyone else.

"Kennedy spilled the beans about the little run in we had yesterday and they're making us leave today." Alex replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Tom must have heard the edge in Alex's tone.

"You know how I had to train with the SAS a while back?" He asked and Tom nodded. "Well they're here. Two of them out of 'my unit' are here." Tom looked confused for a second. "There was another guy at the door."

"And this is a problem, right?" Tom asked confused still.

"Yes." Alex said patiently. Tom really didn't understand. He still thought that it was cool Alex was a spy. "I don't know why they're here and..." Alex stopped. He really shouldn't be telling Tom everything, Tom wasn't supposed to know in the first place. "I have to hurry up." He finished lamely as he finished changing back into his regular clothes.

"Right." Tom nodded and together they headed back to the gym. Kennedy was talking animatedly to the group of kids and nobody had noticed Alex and Tom had disappeared. "I guess I'll see you when you get back then." Tom said awkwardly.

Alex had never gotten to say bye before, and now that he could it was weird. Tom didn't know if he was saying good bye for a week, a month, or forever.

He walked back toward Kennedy and she broke off in mid sentence. "Alex! There you are! I wondered where you disappeared to. Hurry up, it's time to go." She waved her fingers at Alex's classmates. "Buh-bye people!"

She slung her arm around Alex's neck and put him in a loose headlock as they walked back to Eagle. "Why did you leave me with them?" Kennedy hissed. "They're boring!" Alex laughed and she gave him a light shove. Out of all the things that bothered her, it was that they were boring.

"Let's go kids." Eagle said as he shook the teacher's hand. As soon as they were out of hearing range Eagle smacked Alex on the back. "It's great to see you again, Cub."

Alex gave him a look and remained quiet. "Oh come on, we weren't that bad were we?" Raising his eyebrows Alex looked at Eagle in disbelief. Of course they were that bad! "Okay, well still. What did you expect us to do? We got the runt stuck on our team."

"Maybe not trying to get me kicked out would have been good." Alex said dryly.

"That was Wolf not me!" Eagle complained. Speaking of Wolf, Alex looked up to see the built man had disappeared from the door. Eagle noticed Alex's gaze. "He didn't trust me enough to get you without problems." Eagle pouted. Or maybe he didn't trust me enough to come easily, Alex thought to himself.

They walked out of the school, Kennedy and Eagle talking animatedly. Alex wasn't paying any attention to them. He was thinking about Jack. Last she knew he wasn't leaving until the next day, she would be worried sick if didn't come home and nobody told her what was going on. Alex hated leaving Jack not knowing when or if he was returning. But she was wanted to stay with Alex, so he wasn't going to let M16 ship her back off to America.

Right before they reached a dark green SUV, Eagle turned to Alex. "Look." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know we weren't exactly pleasant at training." Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. What a major understatement. "But give us a break okay?" He turned to Kennedy "And you try not to annoy anybody too bad."

"Me?" Kennedy asked offended. "Why not tell Alex that?" She grumbled and Alex smirked slightly.

"Alex already managed that one a long time ago." Eagle replied shortly as he opened the door to the vehicle. Alex watched him climb in and glanced at the other passengers.

Wolf sat in the driver's seat, impatiently drumming his fingers on the wheel, staring straight ahead ignoring the fact that three new people were getting in the vehicle. Fox sat beside him, glancing over the back of the seat at Alex. When their eyes met they gave each other a small nod. Snake sat across from the seat Eagle was in. He was watching Alex with a blank expression on his face.

"Go." Kennedy hissed softly in his ear as she nudged him. Eagle had the back of the seat tilted up so they could crawl in the back. "For God's sake just get in!" She complained and jammed an elbow into his back, forcing him forward.

He gave her a sour look and climbed in slowly, settling in his seat and staring out the window with his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Wolf started up the car silently and took off. Everyone was silent for a while and Alex noticed Kennedy shooting looks at him.

"EHHMM." Eagle cleared his throat noisily. "So Cub, who did you piss of this time?"

Alex stared straight out the window, not wanting to look any of them in the face. "Scorpia." He mumbled under his breath. Silence filled the car again. Alex looked up at the faces looking at him. Eagle's mouth hung open in shock and Wolf was staring at him with narrowed eyes through the rearview mirror.

"Jesus kid," Snake muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "How did you manage that one?"

Alex shrugged and looked at Kennedy, who was looking around in confusion.

"We'll find out eventually Cub. After all you will be living with us for a while." Alex's head jerked up as he stared at Eagle. His words sunk in and Alex realized what he had failed to miss before. SAS were there because they were the people Kennedy and him would be staying with in the America. Great, he thought. Just great.

* * *

**So how was that? Okay I hope. Here's the deal. You push the review button and tell me what you think should happen and stuff and maybe ill get an idea i like that will help me out. Deal? Good. So go ahead push the button.**

**You know you want to! ;)**

**emz**


	5. HELP!

Hey guys! Real sorry about this I know how much everybody hates these... but its gotta happen. I need your help. Originally I had a plan for Alex's mission, but it doesn't make sense anymore. So I need some ideas. **What should Alex & Kennedy's mission be? I have part of the next chapter written, but I probably won't be able to finish it w/o a mission thing.**

**So I really really really need some ideas if im going to continue the story.** I really want to, but I haven't been able to come up with anything of my own.** So PLEASE PLEASE review and give me some ideas, or else this will have to stop. :( **And I don't want that to happen.

Sorry again.. && thanks for the help

~emz23hilski


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys… so sorry its been so long, but ive been stuck, so I decided to go ahead and put this up, leaving out stuff I was originally planning for it. Oh i don't really know when this is taking place... sometime after Alex got shot i think? so anyway here it is……**

The rest of the ride Alex stared out the window watching the scenery quickly pass by. Kennedy and the rest of K-Unit had been talking the whole trip to the airport, but they all kept throwing glances in his direction. He ignored them as best as he could but it still annoyed him to no end.

When they arrived at the airport they were met by a black car. K-Unit piled out of the van and grabbed a few bags from the car. Alex grudgingly hauled himself out of the van, careful to still separate himself slightly from the group.

Kennedy noticed this as caught his eye. _You okay? _She mouthed behind Snake's back. He nodded, but she looked unconvinced. Her eyes narrowed slightly. _We'll talk later._ She mouthed then turned away before he had a chance to say anything about it.

After a few quick words, Wolf threw the van keys to one of the men that came in the black car. "Woo!!" Eagle exclaimed, punching the air with a fist enthusiastically. "Let's roll!" Everybody chuckled but Wolf and Alex. A smile just barely cracked Alex's lips and Wolf rolled his eyes mumbling something under his breath about a 'foolish child'.

They made their way through the airport quickly and were some of the last to board the plane. Alex had been expecting to sit beside Kennedy, but somehow he ended up in a window seat by Fox. Kennedy was in the window seat across the isle with Snake on the outside. Wolf and Eagle were in the seat behind Alex and he vaguely wondered how long it would be until Wolf throttled Eagle.

Fox handed Alex one of the three carry ones that the group had. Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw Snake hand Kennedy another bag. "Everything you need to know should be in there." Fox said with a nod at the bag. "Wolf will make us go over it later though to make sure everyone's on the same page."

Shuffling through the bad, Alex found a bunch of papers. There was a letter from Smithers that made Alex smile. Usually before being sent somewhere Alex got a chat with him. He was pretty much the only guy Alex liked at the Bank. The letter explained a few things that had been thrown in the bag. None of which airport security would probably appreciate.

There was also a folder similar to the one he had been given the first time he had met Kennedy. It was thicker and had a much more detailed report of what was supposed to happen. Alex skimmed through it quickly, already knowing what much of it said.

"Cub! Look what I found!" Alex turned in his seat slightly to see Eagle waving a yellow folder in his face. He grabbed it out of Eagle's hand and began inspecting it. "Hey!" Eagle whined, trying to get the folder back. "I haven't looked at it yet." Alex shifted out of his reach and opened the folder.

He froze before he had read a sentence. It was his file, with information about every mission he had been on so far. Knowing he would have to give the file back eventually, he slowly picked through the many pages and pulled out the ones he wanted to keep to himself.

When he finally gave the folder back, it was considerably thinner and only the vague information was left. He tucked the pages he had removed into the bag beside the letter from Smithers. Fox saw him and raised his eyebrow in question but didn't say anything. Hopefully he wouldn't say anything to the rest of his team. It was bad enough that K-Unit was going to be living with him, but he didn't want them knowing his whole life too.

Alex looked through the rest of the bag, but finding nothing interesting for him to look at he fell asleep. He had carefully tucked the bag around his leg, so nobody could get into the bag without waking him up. He wasn't taking any chances of somebody finding the missing pages from his file, especially if Fox gave him away.

When Alex woke up a short time later, everybody had switched seats. Kennedy was beside him, her nose stuck in some girl magazine. Fox had taken her place and Eagle and Snake had also switched places. Looking through the space between the seats Alex saw Snake frowning at whatever he was reading. Even Wolf's brow was furrowed slightly.

"Hey, you're finally up." Kennedy said softly when she realized he was up. She closed her magazine and looked at him carefully. "What's going on? Obviously you already knew K-u…" She paused a second "them before, but what am I missing?"

Alex groaned. "Seriously?" He asked, hoping she would change her mind and decide it didn't matter.

She crossed her arms. I think I need to know what's bothering you _brother_." She said staring at him.

"Nothing" He grumbled. "They were just complete asses when I trained with them, _sis_." To Alex's surprise Kennedy snorted a scoff and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Alex, that's it?" Alex frowned at her and she sighed. "Look I know that's gotta have sucked, but seriously what would you have done? You're training with all the other units and all of a sudden some scrawny kid gets stuck with you."

"I wouldn't have tried to get him kicked out or made it miserable for him. Ignoring the kid would have been better then anything. He didn't want to be there either." Alex retorted.

Kennedy seemed to think about it for a second. "Okay, point taken, but that was a while ago right? Just let it go otherwise it will hang over everybody's head and it will be that much harder." Thinking about it, Alex did see her point. It made sense.

"Humph." Alex grunted and slouched down slightly in his seat causing Kennedy to grin.

"See? I'm right and you know it. You just need to loosen up. It'll work out." She said before opening up her magazine again with a smug smile on her face.

Alex found himself wondering about her again. He didn't really know that much about her. All he knew was what she had told him, and they had completely avoided certain topics. Like their past and how they were in the business in the first place. If he had a folder surely she had one too.

"Hey Snake." Alex called turning around in his seat.

"Hmm?" He replied looking up from the file in his hands, a little surprised Alex was all of a sudden talking to them again.

"Can I see the folders?" Snake handed him a stack, while reading something else on the paper he was looking at. A slight frown crossed his features, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"You didn't take anything out of your folder did you?" He asked accusingly, watching Alex's reaction carefully.

"No." Alex said innocently, looking further at the thing in Snake's hand. "Why? What's wrong?" He asked sounding slightly confused.

"These reports aren't anywhere near complete, especially not the medical ones, any idea why that might be?" He asked staring at Alex intently.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe since you aren't technically employees there, they didn't trust you with the details?" He suggested before turning back around and rummaging threw the pile now in his hands. There was a file for everybody.

First he went through the folders for K-Unit. They were all basically the same. A little bit of information on them, then there were reports from the rescues and such they had gone on. The only one a little different was Fox's and that was because he had done an extra job for M16.

When Alex flipped opened Kennedy's folder she looked away from the article she was reading. She threw a little fit because she didn't want him reading it, but calmed down when she decided it was fair as long as she could read Alex's. She stole the file from Snake so she could read it at the same time Alex was reading hers. He felt slightly guilt since she didn't really want him reading hers and he had taken the important stuff out of his, but there wasn't much he could do about it now. He certainly wasn't pulling the extra papers out of the bag now. Reading more carefully than he had with any of the papers before, Alex slowly plowed through the file finally getting a few answers.

When Kennedy was little her dad was part of the FBI and after an unfortunate incident, he began training her so she could protect herself. When her dad died, her uncle was the only remaining relative. (Her mom had died in a car crash a long time ago) She lived with her uncle even though he wasn't around most of the time and apparently kept training.

Alex paused in the reading, realizing how similar their childhoods had been. They were both the only child, their parents had died when they were young, they had both been trained from an early age, and their uncles had raised them. For awhile at least. Not wanting to think about Ian, Alex quickly went back to reading.

He sensed there was more to the story, because Kennedy obviously didn't want to be doing what she was. Just like Alex. There was probably some reason that she wasn't able to really make her own decisions too. The only missions that she had ever been on seemed like a piece of cake compared to what Alex had gone through, but he guessed her missions were a lot more reasonable for a teenager to be doing. Not something that could determine thousands of people's lives.

"Where's the rest of it?" Kennedy asked confused, looking for more papers in the folders.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Alex, don't play dumb. I've seen files before, there is stuff missing. A lot of stuff." Alex saw Fox give him a meaningful glance at his from across the isle, but he ignored it, shrugging.

"I don't know. Snake said the same thing. I guess that's all they put in it." Kennedy stared at him accusingly and Alex stared right back. Finally she gave up with a sigh.

"Well I'm impressed. Compared to you, I look like a baby."

"Yeah, and you're not near as big of freak as I am either." Alex mumbled under his breath, but she caught it.

"Oh like at the school?" She said with a laugh. "Do they really believe you're a druggie? You're obviously not."

"They believe a bunch of things. Apparently, I'm a druggie and in a dangerous gang that kills a bunch of people all the time." He shrugged. "To them it explains the bruises and stuff I come back with."

Kennedy laughed again. "Oh my god, people can be so stupid. I can't even imagine you being in a gang." She pause for a second, thinking about something. "Bet you could take them all though." She said with a grin and Alex smirked with a soft laugh.

The voice suddenly came across the intercom telling everybody to stay in their seats because they would be landing shortly. They were there.

**Okay people I know that the plane ride would be longer than that but I really didn't feel like putting anything else, so that's going to have to work, okay? Hope its okay. I've been stuck for awhile so I just wrote this randomness until I figure out how I want to continue.**

**I really have no idea what to do for the mission, so I'm up to suggestions. Thanks for everybody who gave me an idea after reading the A/N (Sorry about that again) but if I could get a bigger idea of what people think that would be awesome.**

**Thanks to everybody who had reviewed for me, those help me a bunch. So now if you want to be really really cool--- you should probably go click the review button ;) Thanks guys!**

**-emz23hilski**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. Ive been really busy lately. But anyway heres the next chapter… hope you like it!**

"Everybody clear on the story?" Wolf asked gruffly as soon as they had all piled into a dark green S.U.V. Wolf again had taken the drivers seat and was looking through the rear view mirror at his passengers as he started the vehicle. Eagle rattled the story off quickly, preventing anybody else from getting a word in.

Wolf caught the eye of one of the teenagers in the back. Kennedy dug her elbow into Alex's side and hissed something under her breath that only Alex could hear. He turned slowly, but his eyes still showed resentment. Wolf cleared his throat, wondering what she had said to him. "Any questions?"

Kennedy shook her head but Alex just continued to stare at him through the mirror. Wolf looked away quickly and the edge of Alex's mouth quirked up.

Kennedy saw this and started laughing when she realized Alex probably wasn't intending on making things easy for K-Unit. She covered it with a cough as everybody turned around to look at her. "What?" She asked innocently.

K-Unit knew they were missing something and looked suspiciously at the teenagers in the back. They didn't miss the look Alex shot Kennedy which she ignored, but they had no idea what it meant. "What am I missing?" Eagle asked, looking confused as he looked from Alex to Kennedy.

"Nothing." The two said in unison sounding perfectly innocent. Eagle rolled his eyes muttering under his breath but he didn't say anything else on the topic.

The trip was relatively long because they hadn't flown to the nearest airport to land. Extra security precaution Fox had explained when Kennedy pointed out how many airports they passed. After that the ride was pretty much silent.

They began to slow down and looking out the window, Alex realized the surrounding had changed. They were driving through a nice neighborhood with pastel colored houses.

Eagle turned around in his seat. "Hey Cub and …." He trailed off looking at Kennedy for a second. "She needs a code name." He stated, pausing a second to think. "How about Bambi?" Alex snorted back a laugh while Snake covered his laugh with a cough. Fox's mouth was muffled by his sleeve and in the front seat even Wolf was grinning as he pulled into a drive way and stopped the car. **(car, truck, SUV, w/e it's the same thing)**

"What!?" Kennedy exploded. "No way! NO FREAKIN WAY!!! I am not being called BAMBI!!!"

Eagle shrugged and opened the door to get out, but his eyes were a little wide at her outburst. "What's so bad about Bambi? He's cute and nice." **(I really have no idea if Bambi's a boy or girl)**

"I don't want to be _cute _and _nice."_ She practically spat in his face as she pushed her way out the door not waiting for Eagle to move first and stomping up to the house they had arrived at.

Eagle slipped out the door next, but stayed by the SUV's door. Grabbing his bag and the one Kennedy left, he crawled out next and smacked Eagles shoulder with a grin. "Nice one." He said, before proceeding to slowly walk after Kennedy. Just as he reached her she swung the door open and stomped in.

"Relax Kennedy." Alex said as he threw her one of the bags. "It's not that bad. Think about it, it could be a lot worse."

"What exactly is worse than Bambi?! He's a freaking deer!" Her voice raised a little as she threw up her hands, but Alex could tell she was calming down, slightly. "Deer don't do anything! They are worthless and always get shot and are only good to eat! You all get good names, like something that's at least a little bit intimidating or something. Fox, Snake, Eagle, Wolf, and even Cub isn't that bad. But I get stuck with Bambi." She ranted on until the rest of the team came in. "Great." She huffed, crossing her arms as Wolf looked at her suspiciously. The worst of it was over.

"How did you get in?" Wolf asked walking up to the door and examining it.

"I opened it and walked through." Kennedy replied testily. Alex bit his lip in order not to laugh at her sarcastic comeback.

Wolf rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. I know it was locked." He replied staring at her. She shrugged, turning her back and walking into another room.

"I guess you must have forgotten or something." She called over her shoulder, annoyance still obvious in her tone.

"I know it was locked." He mumbled watching Kennedy's retreating form and shaking his head. "Okay people." He yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. "Big day tomorrow. Get settled in."

"School. Yay." Kennedy said dully as she came back into the room carrying a water bottle and heading up the stairs, taking two at a time, a black bag swinging over her shoulder.

Alex followed her up the stairs, not wanting to get shafted and get the worst room. They were all pretty much the same anyway, so it hadn't ended up mattering, but he did end up with the room across from Kennedy. They were the last two rooms on the floor, furthest away from the stairs.

It was a pretty quiet evening and the unit pretty much left the teenagers alone, only really bothering them when it was time to eat. Apparently none of them could cook so they ordered pizza. Alex rolled his eyes at this. There was no way he was eating fast food every night, so it looked like he would end up cooking. Maybe Kennedy would be able to help him.

Everybody was in bed before midnight, which was probably a record for Alex. He was always trying to get caught up on the homework he missed or was too worked up to sleep. But this time, he slept soundly and didn't wake until the sun shone through his window onto his face.

He groaned and sat up slowly, blinking in confusion at the strange surroundings. Then the memories of yesterday's chaos hit him and he relaxed before jumping out of bed. Today he and Kennedy were heading to school. Maybe he would actually be able to learn something on a mission so he wouldn't be so far behind in school when he got back.

He walked to across the hall to Kennedy's room and shook her awake. "H-huh?" She mumbled sleepily rubbing her eyes and looking up at Alex.

"Get up. We got school today." He walked back out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Since nobody else would do it, he started making breakfast. Kennedy came down a few minutes later stifling a huge yawn when she sat on a stool at the island. Alex made just enough for him and Kennedy so when the unit started to shuffle in they were grumpy there wasn't enough for them.

"Make something yourself" was Alex's reply to their whining.

Alex was ready for school waiting for Kennedy to finish getting ready when she yelled at him to come to her room. "Hey Alex, come here."

He walked to her room and stopped in the doorway. She must have heard him because she started talking. "Do you have the right bag? I need something out of mine and it's not in here." She pulled out a stack of papers and looked at them. "What's this?"

Alex grabbed the papers from her quickly. "Just some of the papers I separated so I could look at them again." He exited the room quickly, not looking back at Kennedy. She stared after him, suspicious but she didn't know what other papers they could have been but the ones they got briefing them for the mission.

Alex went to his room and once out of sight, breathed a sigh of release. That had been close. If Kennedy would have actually read the papers, she would have known Alex was lying. And then whole house would have found out the whole story of his life instead of just pieces. And he didn't want that.

"Alex, bring me my bag!" Kennedy yelled at him from across the hall. Alex threw the extra papers in the drawers beside his bed. He would have to find a better spot for them later; right now they had to get to school.

The school wasn't far away so, the teenagers walked. They left early so they would be able to get to the office and checked in. They had been registered as Alex and Kennedy Smith. It was such a generic name and there where so many of them, nobody would notice two more.

When they walked into the office, there was only one secretary and she was on the phone with someone. She was young with curly red hair piled on top of her head. Her glasses were on top of her head also and she was tapping a pencil on the counter.

They waited quietly for her to finish. When she put the phone down she started babbling. "Good morning children. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, usually I'm not the only one here, but right now I'm holding down the fort alone." She took a deep breath. "Who might you be?"

Kennedy stepped forward. "We're new students today ma'am."

"Oh!" She rummaged through some papers on her desk and typed a couple things into her computer as she talked. "Welcome then. And call me Lori." She peered at the screen. "Let's see. Kennedy and Alex Smith, correct?"

Kennedy nodded and Lori pushed two papers across the desk in front of her. "Good. Here are you schedules. It also has your locker numbers on it." She glanced at the clock. "It's a good thing you got here early; you will have plenty of time to find your way around. If you have any questions just come find me. I'll be right here all day. Oh. One more thing." She pulled two more papers out of a drawer. "Have each of your teachers sign this and bring it back to me at the end of the day." She smiled brightly. "I think that is all. Have a good day, and good luck!"

There weren't many kids in the hallways yet, but they were starting to fill up. Alex and Kennedy wandered through the halls, reading the locker numbers trying to find theirs. They left a wake of whispers as people turned to their neighbors to talk about the new kids.

They found their lockers in the middle of a crowded hallway, next to a big group of students. Their voices dropped to a hush when the newcomers walked up. Alex could feel their stares on his back.

"Don't they have anything better to look at?" He grumbled low enough that only Kennedy could hear him. She elbowed him in the side as she laughed.

"Be nice. If you don't want them looking over here I could go away, that would fix the problem." She said as she opened her locker.

Alex snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure that would work." He took her schedule from her hands and looked at it. They only had lunch together and then gym at the end of the day.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kennedy said placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes twinkled as she glared at Alex. She loved having someone to act with. It made everything much more interesting.

They shut their lockers at the same time and turned to walk to their first classes. They had to walk past the big group again. "Figure it out _Bambi_." Alex replied, the last part loud enough only Kennedy could hear. Her hand snapped out and Alex didn't dodge it fast enough so she smacked him in the back of the head. He laughed and saw his classroom. "I'll see you at lunch." He called over his shoulder as he ducked into the room.

He had math first with someone called Mrs. Michaels. She turned out to be a stout old woman with short grey hair and glasses. She was sitting at her desk with her nose in a book when Alex walked up to her.

"Err… excuse me." Alex said not wanting to scare the old lady. "I'm Alex. I'm new here."

She looked at him through her glasses which to Alex made her eyes even bigger than they actually were. "Yes. I was told you were coming." A bell rang and students poured in the classroom and into seats, so they weren't late. "Lets see." She peered down at the paper in her hands. "There is an open seat in the back of the second row. You may sit there."

He ended up sitting behind a guy who sat up straight in his seat and his arm shot in the air every time there was a question asked. Alex slumped behind him in his seat so he was hidden pretty well from the teacher. He had no idea what was going on since they weren't doing the same stuff as his old school.

After class a couple people talked to him and a girl offered to show him to his next class. He agreed—only so he wouldn't seem rude. All his classes were pretty much the same. He paid attention, so he wouldn't be clueless the whole time he was here, but he knew this wasn't permanent so he didn't worry too much. He never saw Kennedy for more than a second in between classes. She was always talking to someone and laughing.

By lunch time, Alex was ready for a break from his classes. He walked through the lines and surprisingly the lunches weren't like he was expecting. There were tons of choices and lines to go through.

After adding a drink to his lunch he walked through the door and looked through all the students in the cafeteria. He spotted Kennedy right away and she waved him over to a seat she had saved for him. She was sitting with a group that consisted of many people that Alex recognized had been near their lockers in the morning. He also saw many familiar faces that he talked to. Even though it was only lunch of his first day, Alex could tell he was eating lunch with the 'popular' crowd.

"Everybody this is Alex. Alex, everybody." She went around the table pointing out each person. He nodded or smiled slightly at each person.

"Are you two related?" A girl asked—he though her name was Katie, but he wasn't sure. "Because you kind of look alike." Alex looked at Kennedy, he didn't think they looked anything alike, but apparently someone saw it since they were paired as 'siblings' for the mission

"Yeah. Alex is my older brother." He noticed many of the guys around the table relaxed a little when Kennedy said this.

"And you're in the same grade?" Someone else questioned.

"Yeah. My birthday is in July. Kennedy's a baby. Her birthday is May. **[I'm going with how my school works] **I'm actually almost a year older than her." Alex answered and Kennedy glared at him when he called her a baby.

They spent the lunch period answering questions that were fired at them. Kennedy bubbled on as she talked the majority of the time. Alex noticed a few of the guys practically hanging off every word she said.

When it was finally time for gym, Alex hoped they would be doing something competitive. It had been a while since he had some decent competition. Back at home, all the kids knew he could beat them so they didn't even try. It made it boring. At least he knew Kennedy wasn't likely to give up easily.

The gym teacher Mr. Watson, who was referred to by most kids as Coach, gave Kennedy and Alex clothes to change into while everybody else was already out of the locker room changed. They were waiting to be split up in teams for the day's activities.

Alex trudged into the locker room, and pulled off his shirt, glad he didn't have to worry about anybody seeing the scar on his chest. He would have to figure out a way to avoid changing directing in front of the rest of the guys. It would cause too many questions. He put his stuff into a locker in the corner, so if all else fails he could just face the corner. His back wasn't near as scarred as his chest. He could write them off as accidents from childhood.

When he arrived back in the gym everybody had already been split into teams Alex.

"Play soccer, kid?" Coach asked.

Alex shrugged. "Not much. I don't have time." It was true. If he wasn't always on missions, he would play all the time, but as it was he didn't have time to kick a ball around without worrying if somebody was after him or he was about to be jetted off somewhere else. Kennedy was close by and she smirked when he said that. She was the only one who knew what he really meant.

"Okay. Don't feel bad if you don't do well then. Go with the grey team." Coach smacked him on the back and pushed him towards his team as they all headed to the field outside. **[Sorry if any of this is wrong. Soccer is not my sport]**

Alex was put as a striker and he grinned when he saw Kennedy was defense for the red team. This should be fun. It had been a while since he played a game of football. He tore up the field as his team ended up with the ball.

After his third goal, coach blew the whistle and walked up to him. "Son, are you sure you haven't played much?"

"Oh, Alex is just good at everything he does." Kennedy said coming up behind them and slinging an arm around Alex's neck and ruffling his hair. He ducked out of her reach frowning at her.

The coach chuckled. "Well, keep it up Alex, you're a natural." He said before restarting the game. The red team had switched two of the defenders so Kennedy and two of the better players were now against Alex and other girl and guy on his team.

His team still ended up winning, even with the adjustments the red team had made. In the locker room one of the guys who had switched to defense on him came up. Alex thought his name was Conner. "Dude, are you sure you didn't play at your old school?" He asked.

Alex laughed. "I'm sure. I was always busy when they played."

"Huh. Well I'm pretty sure your better than me, and I'm one of the better ones on the team." Conner said rubbing the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

"I was just lucky."

"No way man that was no luck, that was skill." Alex turned his back, as if to pull something out of his locker and switched shirts. When he turned around Conner's eyebrows were raised—he had noticed Alex's scars. But he didn't say anything and for that, Alex was grateful.

Since gym was the last class of the day, Alex and Kennedy returned the papers to Lori at the office. She chatted with them for a few minutes before they left. They walked home discussing their day. It had actually hadn't been as bad as it could have been. They hadn't blown their cover on the first day. That was always a plus.

As soon as Alex stepped through the door, he heard Wolf roar. "CUUUBBBB!!!! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!" He walked into the living room to face an enraged red faced Wolf and a very angry K-Unit.

Uh-oh.

**BAMM! Done…Okay that was longer than I had actually planned and I usually write, but what can I say? I was on a ROLE. Plus it has been longer than planned before I got to update so I really doubt you care. I was going to update a couple days ago but we got this huge ice storm and some people haven't had power for like 4 days. And even after we got power, the internet has been down for a bunch of days.**

**And I know Alex is out of character. It's my story so he's going to act like I want him to act. Sorry if it bothers you.**

**ANYWAY… thanks to everybody who has reviewed and given me ideas and all that jazz… it really helps and u guys r awesome! Keep it up!**

**So go on and push the review button…please?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ahhh... im so sorry its taken me so long... life has been a bit hectic and i was stuck trying to decide how exactly i want it to play out... its a bit shorter than the last ones too... sorry about that but i just thought i needed to get something up soon.**

* * *

Alex resisted the urge to cringe back and duck away from the angry group. He wasn't sure what he had done, but he'd never seen the unit this mad before. Not even when they found out he would be training with their unit.

Kennedy was as confused by the events as Alex. "What did you do?" She whispered from behind Alex, peeking over his shoulder.

"I don't know." Alex replied with a shrug before turning to face the unit. "What's up?" He asked casually, concealing his true anxiety from the rest of the room.

Wolf's face was beat red as he stood up, shaking a stack of papers in his fist. "You took these bloody papers from us and you stand there and ask what's up?" Wolf growled. "I'll show you what's up _boy_." Wolf spat threatening stalking toward the teenagers, his murderous eyes trained on Alex.

Alex's expression hardened instantly, but he still managed a smart remark. "Technically I took them from the folder not from you." He spoke through gritted teeth, not moving from his spot.

"I ought to beat you cheeky…" He mumbled lengthening his strides.

Fox stood up immediately. "Wolf." He cautioned, ready to jump in if needed and Alex resisted the urge to scoff in amusement. If Wolf was angry and determined enough, there was no way Fox was going to be able to stop him without some help. He knew he shouldn't bait the big man, but he couldn't resist.

Kennedy slid away from Alex when she saw Wolf was seriously advancing on Alex. Her eyes were wide and confused; she didn't have any idea what was going on. "Guys?" She asked still backing up. She knew she didn't want to be in the middle of whatever was happening. "What's going-?"

She never finished her sentence because she let out a small squeal when Wolf lunged at Alex. She hadn't thought he would actually do anything. Alex had been expecting it and quickly stepped to the side. He grabbed Wolf's outstretched arm and quickly spun so he had Wolf's arm pinned to his back. Wolf let loose a string of profanities but after a second he stopped struggling.

"Where did you get those?" Alex growled into his ear before releasing Wolf roughly pushing the man away from him. Wolf stumbled but quickly righted himself and clenched his fists at his side.

"I found 'em." Wolf snarled shaking his arm out, trying to be inconspicuous about it but failing. He turned his back and stalked to a window embarrassed that he had been bested by a teenager. Alex snorted in disbelief. "It's not like I went looking for them." Wolf defended himself gruffly.

Alex opened his mouth to retort but Snake cut him off. "You got shot in the heart and didn't think it was something important enough to tell us?" He looked like he wanted to jump up and strangle Alex, but unlike Wolf he restrained himself and stayed seated. "What if something had happened and we didn't know about your conditions? There could be complications. I'm the team medic and I can't do my job if you don't tell me these things." Snake's voice was hard and low, but at least he refrained from yelling.

"Bloody hell kid." Eagle said, running a hand distractedly through his hair. He turned to Kennedy. "Did you know about this?"

"You got _SHOT_ in the heart?" She asked incredulous.

"Guess that answers that question." Eagle muttered under his breath.

"I didn't get shot in the heart." Alex felt compelled to clarify.

"Only and inch off." Eagle scoffed and Alex glared at him.

"You got shot an inch above the heart and didn't tell ME?!" Kennedy's voice was much shriller than usual as she poked Alex in the chest.

"It's not something I go around tell people." Alex snapped when he pushed her hand away from him. "Why would now be any different?"

"Hmmm… Let's see," Kennedy put a finger to her chin as if thinking in a sarcastic gesture. "Maybe because they're trying to keep you alive."

"And how can you expect us to help you if you're hiding things from us that we need to know." Snake added.

"I've never gotten help in the past and I'm still here." Alex scoffed as he crossed his arms. "And what do past injuries have to do with this mission?" The silence and lack of a quick answer was all Alex needed. He let out a satisfied grunt and turned from the room.

"It's my job as the medic to ensure my unit's health and like it or not that includes you. I can't do that unless I know what injuries might still affect you." Snake snapped to Alex's retreating form.

"Cub! We're not done talking about this. GET BACK IN HERE!" Wolf roared but Alex didn't turn around or acknowledge Wolf in any way.

"Did he really get shot?" Kennedy questioned when she thought Alex was out of earshot. There was a hint of hurt and anger I the question. "How did that even _happen_?"

Fox sighed and for the first time since the teens returned home he spoke up. "Wolf, give her the papers. She needs to see this."

Alex walked up the stairs quietly and went to his room- shutting the door behind him. He found his iPod and turned the music on full blast before flopping on the bed and closing his eyes. It was an unusual thing for him to do usually he preferred the quiet. That way he could pick up on the things or people that might be sneaking around. But right now he didn't care about any of that.

He knew taking those papers out of his folders had probably been wrong in the first place, but there was no reason that Kennedy or the unit especially needed to know everything about him. He was tired of people treating him differently just because his life wasn't what most people expected. Even people in the business generally didn't think a boy Alex's age could accomplish such feats. Then there was the little fact that he didn't really want to be doing this in the first place.

"**ALEX**!!!!!!!" He could hear Kennedy's distant screech even through the music. Suddenly a pair of hands shoved him off the bed, catching him by surprise. It was exactly the reason he preferred silence in the first place, so things like this wouldn't happen.

His eyes flew open as he landed on the floor and rolled to a stance ready for whatever might be coming his way. Kennedy was standing on the other side of the bed with her hands on her hips and eyes narrowed slightly. Alex relaxed immediately and dropped his arms to his side.

Kennedy's mouth moved and Alex could tell she was yelling at him, but couldn't make out the words until he pulled out his earphones. "What's your deal?" He snapped and if it was even possible Kennedy's eyes blazed more. Alex was not in the mood for this.

"You. I can't believe you." She hissed glaring daggers at him.

"Not many people do." He replied under his breath but loud enough she could hear. "Now if you don't mind." He gave a pointed look to the door and stuck the earphones back in his ear.

She stayed planted to her spot and crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly. When it was evident she wasn't leaving yet, Alex sighed and pulled his earphones out again. He waited for her to say something.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She repeated the question she had voiced earlier but this time it was more hurt than anger. "I mean I understand not wanting to tell them, but I thought I would deserve a little more of your trust." She started to go on but Alex stopped her. She was making him feel a little guilty and he got the feeling she was just getting started.

"I knew everybody would overreact and I didn't want all this…" Alex gestured to the whole thing in general. "To happen. I haven't really had a chance either." It wasn't like he could just be like 'Oh by the way guys I got shot in the chest. I just thought you would want to know.' That wouldn't have gone over real well. "Would you have told everybody if it were you?" Alex challenged before realizing what the answer would probably be.

Sure enough, she shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

Alex groaned. "Because…" He said shaking his head. "You just don't get it." He said giving up on trying to explain it to her.

Kennedy tapped her foot impatiently. "Well obviously not. That's why I'm waiting for you to explain it to me."

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Alex snapped running a hand roughly through his hair. "Look, can we just drop it? I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Kennedy said turning from the room. She stopped at the doorway and looked over her shoulder. "You really should have told me Alex." He heard her but didn't make any movement confirming he heard her. She sighed and left the room.

Alex ended up staying in his room the rest of the night after sneaking downstairs once the retrieve the book bag he had left by the door. He had a bunch of homework to get him up to speed with the rest of the students.

They left him alone for the most part too. Kennedy popped in once to tell him they were eating but he said he wasn't hungry. He didn't want to deal with the unit anymore tonight. Maybe after a couple of days the tension would ease of slightly. Alex smirked to himself at that, he doubted Wolf would just let it slide away that easily.


	9. AN

OK guys. Sorry if I got you excited, but this isn't an update. I just wanted to let you know, I haven't completely forgotten about this story. I'm rewriting the story and nothing will be up for a while, but when I do start posting, updates should be more frequent. I also want to ask for a little help. I'm terrible with titles (if the title of this one tells you anything) and since I'm rewriting I want to improve the title. If you think you might be able to help let me know, any help would be greatly appreciated.

THANKS!!!


End file.
